In the Reign of the King
by xXCrimsonBlueXx
Summary: There is a place with a king, a servant, a stable hand, a tutor and a prince. This is their tale. AU, Various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The king was fighting with the stable hand again.

He would never understand why the king bothered himself with the boy, but he supposed everyone needed a rival. And when you're feared by most of Europe, Africa, and Asia, you start getting bored of submissive people.

"Ah! You bastard!" he heard a sharp cry from where the king had been heading, actually, near where the boy had been heading too…

Gupta rushed to where he knew the two men would be fighting, when he stumbled on a small boy wearing a red cap. "Trince!" he exclaimed, and the boy raised his head, wide eyes surprised.

"Muhammad! I was just heading over." He smiled easily and sped ahead of the Egyptian man.

"Trince!" he called after the small boy, but his calls reached deaf ears. He hurried up and soon stepped out into the open court. He could see the king fighting Heracles, Trince arguing as well, in support of his master.

"SADIQ!" he yelled sharply, causing the king to turn around.

"Ah!" he said in mock surprise, "Gupta, it's always nice to see you. I was just having a… _lovely_ conversation with the little stable hand boy." He said smoothly, feigning ignorance.

Gupta could see the veins popping on Heracles forehead as he restrained himself from punching the man in front of the Egyptian.

"Of course you were Sadiq. I'm sure your fists enjoyed the talk. Now can you please come and work like a normal king?"

Sadiq groaned and pushed his white mask further up his face, though the emotion was unreadable thanks to the mask. "You know," he said, brightening, "I _am _the king! And you're my servant! You can't order me around!" he seemed amazed at the revelation, and put one hand on his hip, letting out a booming laugh.

Gupta narrowed his eyes and his keffiyeh shadowed them eerily. "No, I can't sire," he agreed, "I _can,_ however as head servant, order all others around. Including your cooks, your maids, and your _stable hands_" he said, a threatening tone in his voice.

Heracles looked at what he had believed a kind man in horror, "Y-you wouldn't!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide and mouth quivering, he turned to the other man, who also looked horrified, and clenched his teeth, "_Do the work._" He ground out menacingly.

Sadiq glared at the two and, giving one last scathing look to Karpusi, he followed his headstrong servant.

Heracles glared at the striding back of the leaving man, only remembering the other boy after he saw something small and red darting around below his eye. "Trince," he said surprised, "What are you still doing here?"

Trince looked up surprised at Heracles and dashed off, his courage gone with the king.

He caught up with the king and his servant halfway to the planning room. "Adnan!" he called, causing the Turk to turn startled.

"Trince, how many times have I told you to call me by my first name?"

Trince blushed and fiddled with his robes, "W-well, everyone tells me to call them by their last names."

Sadiq smiled gently and lifted up the small boy, "I've told you! I'm not everyone, am I?"

"N-no."

Sadiq held up the boy and looked at him curiously, "Trince, has your tutor arrived yet?"

A tutor had been hired for Trince to teach him as the king was too busy, and he was to come every day after lunch.

"No, it's not time yet." Trince replied, wondering why the man was asking him.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you go play with those kids?"

Trince looked up at Sadiq cautiously before turning to Gupta, who only nodded.

"Okay, I suppose." He murmured, and Sadiq let him down.

"Now why, sire," Gupta said, looking curiously at the king, "Are you so good with the kid, and yet you are continuously fighting with poor Heracles?"

"That's different. Not to mention Trince is related to me by blood."

Gupta scoffed and continued, "I'm sure everyone's related to you by blood somehow, what with all the children I'm sure you have somewhere."

Sadiq laughed and looped an arm around Gupta's shoulder, grinning lecherously, "Speaking of which…"

"Please don't touch me, you filthy animal. Sire." Gupta said coldly, removing the arm with a pinch.

"Aw! You're no fun!" Sadiq grumbled, crossing his arms behind his head.

The Egyptian rolled his eyes, "I'm not supposed to be fun."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? Can you help me please?"<p>

Heracles turned from the leather riding saddle to the petite silhouette in the door. "Come in, I can't see you."

The silhouette hesitantly grew larger, until the dust cleared and Heracles could see a pale man with short ink-black hair and grey eyes. "H-hello, I'm the new tutor?" the man said, holding out his hand, "I'm Honda Kiku, nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~<strong>

**This is obviously an AU fic, the pairings so far are Turkey x Egypt, Giripan, and others.**

**This chapter is very short, but that's mainly because It's just an introduction. After this I'm hoping for much longer chapters.**

**By the way, Trince is TRNC (Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus)**

**Because, yes, I am just that creative.**

**Please review~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The Greek man pulled up from the ground, patting the chestnut horse on the thigh before taking the offered arm. "I'm Heracles Karpusi. It's nice to meet you too." He smiled easily and the handshake was slow and lazy, as if they had all the time in the world.

The seemingly Asian man smiled back before retracting his arm, "Do you know where Trince Adnan is, Heracles-san? I've been looking for him."

Heracles expression soured at the name, but he nodded anyway, "I'm not sure where Trince is, but I can take you to where his guardian is."

"Ah, thank you, that would be very helpful."

Kiku and Heracles left the small enclosure, and headed towards the offices. "Have you been here long?" Kiku inquired, seeing Heracles easily stroll through the labyrinth like home.

Heracles turned to the smaller man and nodded, still with a lazy demeanor on his face, "Yeah, I feel like I've been here for decades. I came around four years ago." They turned another corner, and Heracles felt something brush against his leg. He looked down surprised to see a peach-colored cat with a small tuft of white fur above each ear. It mewed a small sound of appreciation for Heracles, and he picked up the cat, stroking her behind the ears. "As you may have noticed, there are a lot of cats in this part of the estate. This is one of my favorites, Sheila."

Kiku hummed in understanding, stroking Sheila from the other man's arms. "I love cats." He murmured, entranced by the purring animal.

"Yeah, they're adorable," Heracles said, looking curiously at the softly smiling Kiku. He continued to watch as the man began to play with the cat, massaging her ears.

"Have you named all of them?"

"No, only Sheila and a few others." Heracles responded, breaking out of his trance. They came across another cat, who looked at them momentarily before leaving in what could only be described as a huff. "I've met him several times, but I don't know what to call him. Half the time he's very affectionate, and the other he pretends the rest of the world doesn't exist."

Kiku chuckled, holding a hand in front of his mouth shyly, "He sounds like a tsundere."

"What's a tsundere?"

"Oh, a tsundere is, well it's when someone acts mean to someone they like, you know? So they'll pretend not to enjoy someone's company even if they actually do."

Heracles nodded, thinking of a certain Italian. "Yeah, I know the type. So we'll name him Tsundere?"

He heard a snort from beside him and turned to see Kiku clutching his sides, holding a hand over his mouth. "Ha! Well, um, maybe not as a _name_. How about Kento?"

Heracles blushed at Kiku's reaction but nodded at the name. "Kento, sure, I like it." He turned to see Kento following them, and called out after him. "Kento! That's your name now, okay?" the cat only glared at him before turning around and stalking off.

He heard another giggle before Kiku said, "Yes, He's definitely a tsundere."

* * *

><p>Trince poked his head shyly from around the corner, seeing two boys and a girl playing with small marbles on the dirt road. The shortest boy, Peter, had dirty blonde hair that stuck wildly out in all directions. His large eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he flicked a small purple marble towards a larger red one. Next to him a taller girl, Elly, wearing a ruffled pink tank top, tan shorts and a green army jacket was leaning over the two sitting boys, watching curiously. The last boy was taller and older than the others, his chestnut blonde hair neatly combed, besides one resistant square-like curl behind his ear. He was Sebastiano, the brother of one of a man Trince had met once. Trince blushed, deciding whether or not to introduce himself, when the girl stretched her back, pulling her shoulder and yawning widely. She turned and saw him watching them, waving and calling him over.<p>

"Hey! You! Come over here!"

Trince jerked up and shuffled over, "H-hi, I'm Trince." He mumbled, his face scarlet.

The boys pushed themselves off the ground and smiled at him. Peter exuberantly skipped to where Elly and Trince were standing, Sebastiano following more calmly.

"I'm Peter! This is Elly, and he's Sebastiano. And we are…"

The three kids suddenly gathered together, each striking a pose, the boys standing to the side of Elly, who had a hand on her hip, pointing a finger at Trince, "The Micros!" they finished excitedly.

Trince smiled at the display, gathering some courage at their welcoming attitude. "Why the micros?" he asked.

Elly straightened from her position and Sebastiano and Peter soon followed. "Eh, well, all our brothers go to the same place, so we were always dumped at the same daycare."

"And the lady would always say we weren't people yet, we were still just micro-people." Peter finished.

Trince gasped, "That's horrible!"

Sebastiano chuckled and patted him on the head, "It was a running joke, none of us took it seriously."

"Yeah, everyday we would ask her if we could be real people." Elly added. She giggled and glanced at Peter before gesturing to him and leaning in, whispering, "She said me and Sebastiano were, but she never told Peter he was. He still asks his brother everyday!"

Sebastiano laughed as well, seeing Peter blushing rapidly, his mouth gaped open and speechless. "Arthur keeps saying no, too!"

Trince started laughing too, the three laughing loudly while Peter silently steamed on the side. Finally after he had had his small outburst, Trince fretting and Elly and Sebastiano only laughing harder, Trince asked them where their brothers went.

"All our brothers are pretty important, if I do say so myself, so they meet to talk about stuff within their reigns. It's a meeting of kings!"

Trince lit up at this, he had heard Muhammad describe the weekly meetings as a meeting of kings as well, and he was happy to have something in common with them. "M-my guardian goes to that too!" he said happily, excitement shining in his eyes. "Maybe he goes to the same one?"

Elly seemed happy at the prospect and asked, "Well what's his name?"

"Sadiq- Sadiq Adnan."

* * *

><p>Gupta glided into the office of the Turk, eyeing the sleeping nation. He huffed in disappointment seeing the tan man drooling onto the stacks of paper on his desk. He mumbled something and turned over, an enlightened expression relieving him of his usual smirk and furrowed eyebrow. He sighed and smiled softly, wondering what was going on in his mind at the moment.<p>

"Come on. Get up, you've had your sleep." He murmured gently.

Sadiq whined a protest, a red line on his cheek from where the mask had been pressing into his face. "Five more minutes…"

Egypt pulled him up by the shoulders, letting him fall onto the back of the chair with a thud. "No. You've barely started on your paperwork."

"Kings shouldn't have to do paperwork."

"And yet you get almost as much as me. Ironic, isn't it?"

Sadiq frowned and turned to Gupta. "Almost? There's no way you have more paperwork than me."

Gupta rolled his eyes, heading towards the door as his duty had been completed. "Half of my paperwork _is _your paperwork. And as long as you stay awake and finish that before tomorrow's meeting, it will stay that way." He retorted, the door closing with a firm click.

Sadiq continued to gaze at the door, parts from his dream still in his mind. He shook his head, trying to shake the obscene, obscene and impossible images of them from his mind. "Well," he chuckled, "We certainly can't have that, can we?" he turned back to his desk when someone knocked on the door and he was interrupted again. "Gupta- how do you expect me to work when y- oh. Whadya want?" he growled, seeing Heracles standing outside the door.

Heracles glared at him, pushing an Asian man forward. "Nothing with you, you bastard. This is Trince's new tutor."

Sadiq inspected the man, who seemed to be nervous at the tense air hanging between Heracles and him. He frowned at him a few seconds longer before smiling broadly and clapping him on the back. "I like ya already! Now let's find out where that kid went."

* * *

><p>Elly's smile faltered and she glanced uneasily at Sebastiano, who was staring at Trince in horror. "D-did you just say Adnan?" he whispered, fear in his eyes. Peter and Elly backed away from the confused boy, standing at each side of Sebastiano, who was shivering. "M-my brother, he t-told me about someone named, named A-Adnan."<p>

Elly and Peter, still holding his shoulders looked sadly at the confused boy. Finally they nodded to each other and Peter said shakily, "I'm sorry Trince, but I think, at least for now, I think you should leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Hetalia no I own.<br>**

**This isn't as long as I was hoping for, but I'm just gonna try to slowly make each chapter 100 or so more words than the last.**

**Yay micronations and Romano-implying!**

**Elly - Wy**

**Sebastiano - Seborga**

**More characters will be introduced next chapter! If you have any pairings or characters you want me to add in, tell me~**

**Review me~!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I might as well put this here:**

**list of pairings in no particular order:**

**Turkey x Egypt**

**Giripan**

**USUK**

**Spamano**

**Gerita**

**Rochu**

**Luxembourg x Monaco**

**Franada**

**Lietpol**

**Dennor**

**Ausswitz**

**Pruhun**

**Estonia x Latvia**

**Sufin**

**Portugal x Andorra**

**Netherlands x Ukraine**

**Belgium x Liechtenstien**

**Scotland x N. Ireland**

**Wales x Ireland**

**Seborga x TRNC**

**Sealand x Wy**

**Bulgaria x Romania**

**HKIce**

**Australia x New Zealand  
><strong>

**... and _maybe_ more OTZ.  
><strong>

**The writing in this chapter is a bit rushed and weird, because I crammed this all in. It's only for this chapter hopefully, because of the format.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Chandra and Fiona~**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A man named James had an important, or at least somewhat useful job. At least it had been the first time. When the ten main kingdoms decided to create a monthly meeting for maintaining international peace, everyone was new and unexpected. Kingdoms represented several large regions, and two representatives from two of the regions were selected from each kingdom. The king, or in some cases the president, prime minister, or whoever was in charge, and one of their most trusted friends, allies or informants. So James had an important job of introducing each 'King' to each other. But after several meetings, James had begun to wonder why exactly he was still working there.<p>

* * *

><p>"Representing the regions of America, Canada, Cuba, and Mexico, Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams of America." The two representatives of the Kingdom walked into the room after the announcement. The first was Alfred, who despite his foolish and naïve appearance also held an atmosphere of great responsibility and power. After him was Matthew, a shyer boy almost identical to Alfred, with what appeared to be a small polar bear on a leash following him. They strode in with purpose, Alfred beaming widely at the empty room.<p>

"First as always, Matty." He said giddily, looking back to see his brother groan.

"No thanks to you." He retorted, "I'm just glad we found the last bit of coffee or you would still be unconscious right now."

"Yeah, too bad it was that maple crap you like." He replied, watching the door for a new 'King' to break the small talk. They spent too much time together to have enough interesting things to talk about.

Suddenly the man by the door coughed loudly and they saw another two men, or rather a man and a woman, walk through the door.

"Representing the regions of China, Hong Kong, India, Japan, Mongolia, South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand and Vietnam, Yao Wang and Chandra Nayar of Asia." He said, bowing slightly to the king and his aide. The short man walked beside his taller female companion, a tan woman with a high ponytail of dark wavy locks down to her waist. She was wearing a silky red shawl around her shoulders, small chimes on her skirts singing every time she took a step. A red bindi was on her forehead, and her eyelashes fluttered slightly, an all-knowing smile resting on her face.

"Namaste." She said, nodding to the America Representatives. Yao also greeted them with a 'Nihao', Matthew and Alfred greeting them in turn. Matthew chatted idly with Chandra, Yao glaring at Alfred who was humming a tune obliviously. Finally James started to speak again, a twitch in his eyebrow from the antics of the kings.

"Representing the regions of England, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Sealand and Wales, Arthur Kirkland and Fiona Finnegan of Brittannia." Arthur and Fiona strode in oppositely, Arthur elegantly and composed, Fiona sashaying, a smirk on her lips and a glint in her eyes. Her long, curly red hair was in two messy braids on either side. She was wearing a puffy white blouse under a tighter green corset, and her brown skirt was knee-length, showing her white tights and black ballet flats. She held a black trench coat on her arm, her protruding fingers revealing a small silver flask with an engraved clover on it.

"Hullo." Arthur said, glancing at the present kings. He saw Alfred grinning at him and looked away quickly, seeing his cousin join her friend. Chandra and Fiona had quickly bonded as the only female representatives, though they were not taken into account as much as the others, their opinions generally integrated into their superiors. Although the representatives of each kingdom held ranks, they were normally held to equal standards. He saw them giggle about something, pointing to him and he raised his eyebrow, blushing slightly. Finally, feeling an unbearable awkwardness at being the only one not talking to anyone, he turned hesitantly and saw Alfred still looking at him, something burning in his eyes. "Alfred." He said, walking over to him. Alfred was about to respond when the next pair walked into the room, the announcer jerking out of the small snooze he had fallen into.

"R-representing the regions of Austria, Germany, Poland, Prussia and Switzerland, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliks Lukaciewicz of Finitima." Feliks pranced in; looking around the room to see if the Sovia representative he had been missing was there already. He pouted when he noticed Toris wasn't there yet, and instead sauntered off to where the girls were gossiping. A few seconds later a frazzled Ludwig stormed in, his hair slicked back and his eyes wary. Before they could say anything however, James started again.

"Representing the regions of Andorra, Belgium, France, Luxembourg, Monaco, Netherlands, Portugal and Spain, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy of Hesperia." Antonio and Francis walked in laughing, Antonio's arm slung around Francis's shoulder. They stopped upon seeing the dubious faces of the other kings and France slid into his place behind Antonio, winking to Fiona and Chandra. And most everyone. Antonio looked around the room, but he saw none of the kings he was closer too and turned to Francis, who had already gone to one of the American representatives. Francis had been spending some time even outside of the meetings with the Canadian, and would often talk to him when the others forgot he was there.

"Matthieu, mon ami, 'ow 'as ze life with zis sad man been?" he heard the man say in a thick accent he could barely distinguish. For some reason Francis always chose to emphasize his accent, though he had never know why. Antonio sighed and looked pointedly at James, as if commanding him to call the names he was listening for.

Luckily for him, the two brothers walked through the door seconds later, the younger yet more powerful brother hanging onto the neck of the irritated older one.

"Representing the regions of Italy, Malta, San Marino, Seborga, South Italy and Vatican City, Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas of Italia." He said, bowing to the neatly dressed new occupants. Feliciano looked confusedly at the man before 've'ing and smiling, muttering something about pasta. Lovino finally managed to get his brother off him, and flung him across the room, coincidentally into the arms of the frazzled German King, who caught him and set him lightly to his feet.

"Please be careful." He said in a tired tone.

Lovino glared at the scene he had unintentionally caused, and pouted, shuffling to where the other kings were.

Antonio walked to the embarrassed Italian and ruffled his hair, "Hola Lovi~!" he said happily.

"Vaffanculo bastardo." Lovino murmured under his breath.

"Lovi~ ¡No hables en un lenguaje mal!"

Feliciano brightened at the German and kissed him on both cheeks, causing Ludwig to turn a brilliant red. Antonio restrained Lovino, who was trying very hard not to punch Ludwig. After a few minutes of fretting, Lovino and Feliciano were in their seats, one grumbling angrily with his arms crossed and the other smiling happily, small sounds like 've' coming from him.

They heard a thud from outside the door and James rubbed his temple, knowing who was outside the door. The door banged open to reveal an excited blond man with hair sticking wildly into the air, the only flat hair covered by a small hat. He also seemed to be bleeding quite dangerously. He rocked on his heels, looking at the announcer in anticipation. James sighed and cleared his throat. "Representing the regions of Denmark, Faroe Islands, Finland, Iceland, Norway and Sweden, Matthias Kohler and Berwald Oxenstierna of Nordica." He recited blandly, seeing Berwald enter the room with a glare. He was holding a staff that happened to be red at the top. Alfred stood up at Mathias's entrance, excited to see his friend.

"Matty!" he called, making his brother roll his eyes and mutter something about unimaginative nicknames under his breath. Alfred skipped to where Mathias was grinning, patting Arthur on his way over. Arthur blushed and glared at the ground, not feeling sad that he was leaving at all. Across from him Francis chuckled at his rival's reaction before turning to face Matthew again.

"Mathieu, mon ami, can I ask you a question?"

Matthew nodded, hoisting his small bear into his lap. "Oui, anything."

"What is going on between mon cher Arthur and your-"

"Representing the regions of Australia, New Zealand and Wy, Kyle Leason and Leo Kyng of Oceania."

"- Brother Alfred?"

Kyle and Leo walked in together, altogether normally as compared to the others. Leo was holding a thermos with a small sheep logo on it, taking small sips every now and then. Latched onto Kyle was an apparently very angry koala, who glared at the room and its occupants. Kyle chuckled and turned to his shorter companion, "Look at this, we're last again." He said, but Leo shook his head.

"No, Ottoman and Sovia aren't here yet." He said, the hat hard to miss. Kyle nodded and they strolled to their seats, chatting amicably. They said hello to their old friend Arthur, who nodded back stiffly. The room stilled to a record silent before the next man walked in, his hat and cape fluttering behind him. Next to him was a bored man wearing a plain white garb.

"Representing the regions of Bulgaria, Egypt, Greece, Hungary, Northern Cyprus and Turkey, Sadiq Adnan and Muhammad Gupta Hassan of Ottoman." Sadiq gave a booming laugh, grinning down at the others. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the two Italian boys hiding behind Ludwig and Antonio, who was watching him warily as well. He smirked again and turned to the silent Egyptian next to him. Gupta rolled his eyes and strolled past the king, who walked to the main representatives of America and Nordica. Most representatives besides Nordica, America and Oceania, whose kingdoms were further away, were nervous around the man representing the large, and growing, Ottoman power. Alfred and Yao might represent more powerful kingdoms, but Sadiq himself undoubtedly held the greatest presence. It might have had to do with his extravagant wardrobe, but it was there either way. He saw his head servant walk over to the Indian and Irishwomen, thinking about his choice as he had done every meeting so far. Most kingdoms would choose the people with the most power, but despite his advisors warnings, he had chosen his servant. But Sadiq knew Gupta was more responsible and trustworthy than any of their candidates. He listened absentmindedly to what Alfred and Mathias were saying, hoping the last two representatives would come soon.

A few seconds later, as if on cue, James opened his mouth for the last time that night. "Representing the regions of Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Russia and Ukraine, Ivan Braginski and Toris Laurinaitis of Sovia." Everyone turned to the door to see Ivan and Toris walk in, Ivan smiling as he unwrapped a pink scarf from around his mouth, looking up and looking a bit surprised. "Oh? I'm late?" He smiled eerily again and said, "Izvinite!" Next to him Toris walked around him, glancing worriedly at the smiling Ivan before catching the eye of Feliks, who bounded to him happily.

"Toris!" He said cheerily, hugging Toris before releasing him and dragging him to where Fiona and Chandra were waiting. "Okay, so like, we were totally talking about what's going on between everyone~" he chimed, looking at Toris in excitement.

Toris sighed and smiled at Feliks, "I'm not really surprised that you were gossiping, Feliks" he said, amused.

Finally the meeting held all the representatives, and Alfred slammed his hand onto the table. "Okay! Today we're discussing pollution!"

"What? You git why should you decide that!"

"I got here first, Iggy!"

"Well that's not my fault! Fiona made me late!"

"Way to sell me out Artie!"

"Well it's true, aru. You girls take forever to get ready aru."

A chuckle, "Yao, you took longer than me today."

"Fusososo~"

"Che don't laugh bastardo! It's annoying!"

"Ve~ Fratello please don't curse!"

"Omg, like, we need time to get ready!"

A sigh, "You're not a girl."

"Wha- you're so mean boss! I'm a girl at heart!"

"Um, I think we should maybe start the meeting, eh?"

"Do not worry about them, mon cher."

"Nahahahaha!"

"Sh't 'p"

"Does anyone know what we will be doing? Anyone, da?"

"So how have your sheep been doing?"

"Pretty good. Though you know that the last time you brought Jake he scared away all of them."

* * *

><p>Heracles looked up from his work to see Kiku and Trince walk past his enclosure, and he waved to Kiku, who was smiling gently at Trince. He noticed Heracles and blushed slightly, nodding to him slightly. Heracles watched as they walked past before turning back to his work. He looked at the horse he was grooming and chuckled as it rubbed his nose on the back of Heracles head. "Yeah, yeah. Wait a minute Acorn." He began to brush it, smooth strokes across his flank. Acorn gave a sleight whinny and Heracles nodded in agreement. "Yup, he really is cute."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blergh.<strong>

**Translations:**

**Namaste/Nihao: Hello**

**Mon Cher: My dear**

**Mon Ami: My friend**

**Vaffanculo bastardo: Fuck off bastard. (Lovino!)**

**Izvinite: Sorry**

**¡No hables en un lenguaje mal!: Don't speak in a bad language!**

**Review any comments, questions or suggestions you have!**


End file.
